A Night To Remember
by svrldsmntls
Summary: Star Trek 2009 movie turned into a porno while an everlasting romance is formed between Kirk/Spock. Many pairings in between though...
1. Chapter 1

_" _James T. Kirk. That's my name and don't forget to scream it later as you watch me thrust my way into your fantasy. And in case if you haven't gotten it, I am a porn star. Now being a porn star has its perks. Fucking all the time is one of them. Fucking the most hottest of hot is another. It's a job like any other, you know it pays the bills. But after a while it becomes just that. A job. Another day another fuck. It loses all sense of pleasure to the point that you have to pop a pill just to get an erection because turns out its another blonde bimbo with so much plastic in her you might as well be fucking a blow up doll. And after everything is done you wonder why your still even doing this for a living. There has to be more to life than this…

At home its not any better. Entering the cold, barren, wasteland you call an apartment is a comforting as a case of syphilis. Another reminder of how alone you really are. No matter how much fame you may have or how many peopled you know and have screwed your truly and utterly alone.

You make yourself a good stiff drink and sit in front of your TV to watch whatever useless junk was on these days. Your just getting comfortable when you hear your phone ring. Who could it be now? A voice announcing the caller's name tells you all you need to know and you smile and make your way to the computer to turn on the video feed.

"Hey Bones!" you say with a wide smile on your face.

"Jim! How are ya? Are you doing anything tonight?" he says quick and straight to the point. Good ole Bones, you can always count on him.

"Nah nothing today. Was thinking of turning in early night tonight actually. Why do you ask?"

"Was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the opening of that new club tonight. Orion's Belt is the name. Sounds like a good time if you ask me."

I laugh for moment taking in the name. Typical strip club of course but I don't want to ruin his fun by making fun of it.

"I don't know Bones, I've had a long day." I say while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Aw come on Jim. You can't be serious? Psh, only you would complain about having to fuck people all day. Try walking in my shoes for a day and see if you have right to complain!"

Bones or as he's formally known as Dr. Leonard McCoy, is also known for not taking no as an answer. Having to be a porn star means your prone to catch disease left and right if your not careful especially when having to have sex with non humans, which is where he comes in. I was really young when I met Bones. I was still in school and we hit it off right away becoming the best of friends. When I started my career, Bones had my back. Though even before he always had my back. Let's face it you don't become a porn star. I've been practicing for a very long time boys and girls.

I was approached by some big time manager who called himself Cyrano Jones. Said I had a lot of charisma and that would be good in this movie he knew was being produced by a good friend of his. Failed, of course to mention exactly what movie it would be but I was out of school and no other plans for the moment so I thought why not? Though that's not to say I was stupid. Far from it. My aptitude tests were the best in the country and I had everyone from colleges to Star Fleet scouting me. I was considering Star Fleet since my old man was a First Officer before he died but not without going down in history for being a really big hero.

I would be a liar if I said that didn't mean anything to me but I didn't want to be known as just 'George Kirk's' son. I deserved so much more than that. And what better way to be separated from that then being a porn star? Seriously bad way to start though…

First off, the big movie turns out to be a amateur porno, meaning a lumpy bed on the ground in someone's basement, with a handheld video recorder and some guy trying to be all director like by giving encouraging advice but it all comes out as "Mmm yeah" and "give it to her like that" or my favorite "You like that mami? Yeah, yeah you like that don't you mami?" Never doing that again thank you very much.

But I was young and naïve and I was getting paid so I didn't think much of it until I caught a really bad case of Orion crabs, when my idiot of a manager promised me that everyone I would fuck would be guaranteed clean and turns out this green skinned bitch wasn't as clean as said she was. Which caused me to never have sex with an Orion again, that is until I met Gaila. But point is if it wasn't for Bones that time I would have probably lost my manhood and that's not cool.

After that experience I became a lot smarter about who I fucked and when and how. Especially with Bones as my manager/doctor I was all set. And my career went from amateur to pro within months. And that's to say its not just because of my looks. Lets just say all those late night 'study' sessions didn't go to waste. I was more mature and skilled though and I made more women scream and moan my name then that famous 21st century actor named Johnny Depp when he did that 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie.

I decide to dress casually that night. Let's face it after having sex on a regular basis I'm the last person looking for at a club but a little flirting won't hurt anybody. I decide to go with the color black since it happens to look really good on me and I just love making people drool. Call it an ego I don't care. I'm sexy and I will flaunt it bitches.

When we get there its not problem getting in. Remember I'm James T. Fucking Kirk. Upon entering the bar were surrounded by the smell of sweat and sex. The only aroma you'll be smelling around Orions. We head to the bar and order our drinks. I notice Bones making eyes at this chick at the end of the bar so I pat him on the back and tell him I'll see him later. I make my way past the sea of sweaty bodies rutting and dancing against each other to the music. I manage to find an empty table and watch as Bones tries to act suave in order to woo this chick and maybe bed her later.

As I scan the room I can't help but sense that I'm being watched. I turn my head across the room to catch the gaze of the most intense eyes I have ever seen. The eyes belong one of the most beautiful beings I have ever had the pleasure of looking at. His lips were thin and nicely shape letting me know right away that this man had to be extremely intelligent, his eyebrows were slanted upward which seemed really strange to me at the time but I thought they only added to his beauty and his strong, sharp facial structure made him seem like a god amoung men but it was his eyes that caught me. Hook, line and sinker. They were an intense chocolate brown color that made me want to stay trapped inside the gaze and never let go.

Though I seemed to have the same affect on him because his gaze never left mine. I would be a fool if I didn't go over and talk to him but I wasn't so sure. I mean for all I know he could have been looking at something else but there was no mistaking that he was looking right at me when he nodded his head at me. Which was my cue to say hello. As I make my way over I make over I make sure to swing my hips a bit. Make him want it. I'm a cock tease what can I say?

I know what your thinking. But he's a guy. How can you want to fuck a guy when all you do is screw women all the time. Yes that maybe true but I never said I didn't like to venture into the dark side every once in a while. And few guys that I have done were just quickie's here and there nothing truly serious. But with this guy I had no clue and I wanted to find out desperately. What scared me was how really desperate I did want to find out where and how far this guy wanted to go. But I was gonna find out.

"Hey there" I say in the best seductive voice I have making sure my smile is complete sex. Hey a little something extra never hurt anyone.

"Hello" his voice betraying what his eyes were yearning, urging to say.

My smile becomes a bit more wider when I realize what he's wearing. His clothes, like mine are black and sleek making his lithe, muscular body stand out in the tightness of his clothes. I mentally begin to drool. Oh how I really wanna get him out of those clothes but my face doesn't betray what I feel. Or maybe it does because he stares at me with a raised eyebrow. Damn his eyebrows were sexy. What completely throws me off is this the black hat. He's wearing this simple black cap, as if to hide something. Strange…

"My name is Jim. Jim Kirk." I say offering my hand in greeting.

He stares at my hand for a couple of seconds and before I manage to say something to him his hand is reaching out to grasp mine.

"My name is Spock" is all he says with this deep husky voice that enraptures my very being. And then it happens.

The instant our hands touch, I feel it. This spark. As cliché as that sounds. Literally a spark that makes me gasp quietly but I know he hears it. I hold onto his hand for a few more seconds until I realize his eyebrow is raised again. I laugh lightly taking my hand back so as to not make anything awkward between us.

"Nice to meet you Spock. So what brings you to this fine establishment" I ask to make tension lighten between us. Either he doesn't notice or is a very good liar but his eyes never betray a thing.

"I came with a very close acquaintance of mine. She is over by the bar talking to someone." he says pointing to a certain direction.

I follow his finger and gave over to the bar where I see Bones still talking to that chick he picked up.

"Is that her? The one talking to my friend?" I ask.

"If you are referring the man making a desperate attempt at to bed my friend then yes you are correct." his face so stoic as he says this that I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Your funny you know that?" I say in between fits of laughter.

His answer is another raised eyebrow. I glance at Spock's friend the woman that has my best friend's attention totally captivated. Not that I blame from what I can see she's totally hot. Long dark brown hair, wide brown eyes with luscious silky lips and beautifully dark skin. I decided to get back to the person in front of me. He was far more interesting in my opinion. My curiosity peaked, I decide to ask about his outfit.

"So what's up with the all the black and the cap man?" I say put my head in my hands staring intently for his answer.

"If your inquiring as to my attire it is simply because I simply believe black to be a favorable color and the cap is to disguise certain aspects of myself some people might not find so appealing." he says with another raise of the eyebrow.

"What do you mean but not so appealing? Is there something wrong with your head?" I ask trying to sound casual but my voice betraying any subtlety I may be trying to convey.

"If I show you, will you warn me immediately if it makes you uncomfortable?" he says.

"Sure but I've seen plenty of weird and fucked up things in my day man. Trust me my friend over there is a doctor and he loves to lecture on the merits of having protection with you at all times" I say with a small laugh.

The only response I get is the small curl of his lips at the corner before he reaches up and slowly removes the cap. What he shows me I wasn't expecting at all…

"You, you're a Vulcan?" I ask in wonder.

"Are you at all displeased by my appearance?" he asks with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Are you kidding?! I've never met a Vulcan in person before this is awesome!" I say with excitement.

He seems pleased by my answer but soon goes to reach for his hat again. I stop him with my hands. He stares intently into my eyes with the same intensity as before only this time is with a tiny bit of gratitude.

"Don't put it back on. Fuck what anyone thinks. Besides I think your ears happen to be the most sexiest thing I've ever seen. Please for me.." I say pouting my lips a bit but barely concealing the desire I felt to reach up and trace his ears with my tongue. Just the very thought has me groaning inside…

He seems uncertain at first but then puts the cap back on the table. I inch closer to him in the seat. Like a lion to its prey. He was going to be mine tonight and something told me he wouldn't be opposed to the idea. But I would make him beg for it. Vulcan or not I was gonna make him beg and give him a night he would never forget.

"So Spock. What do you do? Besides hiding those sexy ears of yours?" I say teasing him lightly. Though he doesn't seem offended in the slightest. In fact, I didn't know any better I'd think he were enjoying it.

"I direct and produce certain types of cinema. I have also starred in some of them but not so often. The women who I came with assistant or as she wishes to call herself my 'partner in crime'. She decided that I spend to much time in my work and needed a break from it. She believed me to need to spend more time with others and maybe engage in sexual congress but I truly do enjoy my work and I believe she likes to forget that I am Vulcan and contact with others is what I try to avoid at best." he says in the most serious tone I have ever heard anyone use. But that doesn't take away the fact that I was right about him. He really is smart.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm bothering you in anyway I'll go away now if you want." I ask lightly getting up in case if he said yes.

"No!" he says with a slight raise of his voice. I can't help but stare at him. Call me stupid but I know Vulcan's don't just burst out things like that.

"Forgive me but up until you came over I didn't realize how true that statement really was" I can't help but grin at that. He was smart and sweet.

"And might I inquire as to what line of work you are currently engaged in?" he asks in order to change the conversation.

"Oh me? I'm a porn star. I'm actually surprised you didn't recognize but then again its not like Vulcan's spend their day watching porn huh?" I say with a laugh.

"Indeed" is all he says. Whether he is cool with my profession or not he doesn't say. He just turns his head and gazes out at the moving mass of people on the dance floor.

"Hey you wanna dance?" I ask since I'm not really sure Vulcan's do dancing but hey its worth a shot.

He stares at me once again, I'm guessing whether or not it's a good idea. But after a moments delay he nods and me and him are out of our seats. I quickly make my way ahead of the people making sure to put an extra sway in my hips to entice him. And I know he's staring because when I turn around to face him his eyes quickly dart to my face. I can't help but smirk at him as I start to sway my hips along to the beat of the music. The song that is on is pure sex. The disk jockey announces it as "No Ordinary Love" by an artist of the late 20th century called Sade.

I had never heard it but the rhythm was making me feel so erotic and sensual I couldn't help but get closer to him. If he was uncomfortable he didn't show it as he put his hands on my hips, both of us swaying along to the song, are bodies pressed against each other. I put my arms around his neck and stare into his eyes. He is so beautiful. I can't help but try to memorize everything about him. His eyes, his lips, the feel of his body pressed against mine. The heat radiating from his body pressed against me is enough to have me panting against him.

I soon begin to harden against him. The smell of his aroma, dark and musky along with the heat and feel of his body has me driven insane with a desire I have never known. I'm not alone in this because as we continue to dance I start to feel his own erection pressed against my hip. The feel of it has me groaning and grinding my hips into his. The action causes him to lose some of his reserve as he moans softly, only loud enough for me to hear it and it makes me shiver with desire.

We are both panting and grinding slowly against each other, getting lost in the sea of passion and lust that keeps building up. His hands roam down my backside, grabbing my ass and grinding me hard against him. I gasp and moan at the intense pleasure I feel. Damn he feels so good. I want him. There is no other way around it. I look up into his eyes to see them black with lust.

I find myself staring at his lips, wanting to taste them and feel them against mine. His eyes tell me everything I need to know as I close the gap between us and press my lips against his.

The spark we felt with our hands before is only intensified with our lips. And soon the kiss is deep, our passion and lust being our only guide as we discover ourselves. I have never in my life felt this way for anyway. The kiss is passionate and gentle but filled with a fierceness that I couldn't begin to put into words.

I pull back from the kiss and pant breathlessly against his lips as he is doing with my mine. We put our foreheads together and just sway gently as the song comes to its nature end. I find myself on again captured by his intense gaze. His eyes expressing more than he ever could.

"Wanna get out of here?" I ask still breathless. His only response is a nod and then I am guiding him through the mass of people still in their own world. As we head outside I remember that Bones is still inside and wonder about his friend.

"Hey don't you want to warn your friend your leaving?" I ask.

"I do not believe that to be necessary as she was preoccupied with your friend and she is also very understanding of situations such as this" he says with finality. Which is enough for me as I continue to pull him along. Its then I realize I have no idea where I'm going.

"Hey um where are we headed? I don't wanna be a mood killer but my place isn't anywhere near and I'm kinda impatient if you know what I mean." I say I pull him against me, letting him feel how hard I still was for him.

"Yes. I believe there is a facility nearby that will suit our needs quite adequately. A hotel as you call it." he says a little breathless. I love the sounds and reactions I'm getting out of him and that's just fueling the fire that I feel for him.

"Alright, lets go then" I say with a wink.

Our walk to the hotel is quick and sweet which is good cause I'm gonna be having a real bad case of blue balls if I don't get laid soon. We sign in and I hand the woman my credit number. As she enters in the information I see that her eyes widen as she recognizes my name producing a pink flush on her cheeks. She looks over at me then Spock and back to me in disbelief. But she says nothing as hands over our keycard. I grab the card and give her wink and the pink soon becomes crimson. Told you I'm a tease.

As soon as were inside the room I barely have to register how nice the room looks before I'm being slammed against the door and a pair of lips are kissing me hard. I moan against his mouth pulling him flush against my body.

"I want you now" I say against his lips as our lips continue to dance erotically. His tongue against mine making me groan and grab his ass pressing and grinding him against me making us both cry out in pleasure.

He pulls away and leads me to the bed, leading me to lie on top of him as we fall onto the bed. My lips continue my assault him, licking and kissing my way to his neck. I lick and bite leaving a mark against him.

"Mine" I whisper against the mark, tenderly licking it. I mentally start at how true I find that word to be. He is mine. His moan brings me back reality and my blood rushes back making me dizzy with desire for this beautiful creature in front of me. Our lips part for a second to take our shirts off and the press of skin on skin is delicious. His body is so hot and I bask in his heat as my hands roam his body. Mapping out every detail, memorizing every single touch that makes him so human. I leave a trail of kisses up his neck up to his ear, biting and sucking his ear lobe. His reaction shocks me when I tip.

"Ah! Oh yes please" he says lifting his hips to meet mine while turning his head to give me more access. I growl at the press of his erection against mine and continue to tongue his ear lovingly while pressing back against him to create more friction.

"Your really sensitive there huh?" I say teasingly.

His only response is to turn his head and meet him in another kiss. I tease his nipples with my fingers as I kiss his neck. I slowly make my way down to his chest taking one of the green nipples between my lips. Licking and biting making more enticing sounds come from the stoic Vulcan. My tongue trails down to his navel were I lick and tenderly bite his stomach and I unbutton his pants. My fingers work quickly and divest him of his pants and to my delight he's gone commando.

I moan as I take in the sight of the green flush of Vulcan cock. It was very much like a humans except for the double ridges and the color. And holy shit the size. It had to be the biggest thing I had ever seen. For a second, I wonder what it would be to have it inside me. The very sight and thought has my mouth watering. I tongue the leaking tip and lick front to back, tonguing the double ridges, making them flare to life. The moans coming from his mouth encouraging me to go further. I suck the tip into my mouth, flick my tongue against the slit repeatedly making him grab me by my hair, wanting more. Making sure to coat him with my saliva, I take him further into my mouth. Going as far as I can go without choking myself.

I pulled back making sure to suck all the way. I lick my lips, making sure he watches me. I lick his shaft down to his balls, tonguing them and sucking softly on them. The strong musky aroma coming off his body was making my head spin. Lick and suck my way up to his lips once more. I let him taste himself on my tongue. He moans into my mouth, sucking on my tongue. I pull back and take off my pants and underwear all in one go. I watch him from the corner of my eye as he takes in my nudity.

I stand naked before him as he sits up and let him touch me. His hands are warm leaving a trail of heat as his hands roam my body, taking in the sight.

"You are beautiful. I have never known true beauty until tonight" he says, his voice soft. His eyes traveling up and down my body in awe.

"Your not so bad yourself" I say just as equally soft with a small smile on my face.

His hands touches my shaft, letting his hand feel me, stroking up and down lightly.

"Fuck, Spock please." I say, urging him to do more.

I don't have to wait long before his mouth is upon me. Taking me all the way in, my cock encased in the warm wet heat. I cry out at the sensation, grabbing a fist full of his hair, his other hand the only thing keeping me up. I don't need to persuade him further as he takes me all the way in and I moan loudly, fucking his mouth slowly. He moans around my dick, pushing me further in with his hand, the vibration only intensifying the sensation.

"Spock, oh Spock, please stop." I say gently pulling his head back.

"Am I displeasing you in any way?" he asks. His eyes telling me how concerned he is.

"Oh no but if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum so fast I won't know what hit me," I tell him as I gently touch his cheek with my hand, caressing. I go down to his ear, nibbling the tip as I say "And I would really like to cum inside you" I pull back and hear his sharp intake of breath and watch as he shudders at my words. I kiss him then, gently as I whisper "This is a night to remember."

He looks into my eyes and once more I'm drawn to how deep they are. He pulls me to lie on top of him. Kissing me sweetly, as I let my finger circle his entrance, warning him of what is to come. He kisses me harder, pushing back against my finger. I coat my finger and bring it back to his opening, pushing it in past the ring of muscle.

"Fuck your so tight" I say as I push my finger all the way. Pushing it back and forth letting him get used to it and adding a second in the process.

"There is no need for preparation as I am Vulcan and can control my body to do my will. Please, I wish you to be inside me now." he says a little breathlessly.

I pull my fingers out and begin to coat my dick. Once I've seen I did a good job, I bring it to his entrance and gently push it in. I moan at the tight heat surrounding me. I push to the hilt and stay there letting him get used to me. I feel his hands grab my ass as his legs lock around my waist. I groan as I pull back and thrust into him. We moan simultaneously at the feeling. I go slow at first, for my sake instead of his because I know he could take it. I really didn't want to embarrass myself. So I take my time to find that spot inside him. I didn't know much about finding it myself since I had never done this before but I knew a spot like that existed. I lift one of his legs up to my shoulder plunging deeper into him.

Just as I about to give up hope, I finally managed to nail it head on with my next thrust making Spock moan so loudly, I know the entire hotel had heard it.

"Jim! Oh Jim please harder, faster, please..please" he says helplessly pushing hips to meet mine thrust for thrust.

The only sounds in the room were the slapping of skin on skin, mixed with heavy breathing, moaning and the whispers of undying love filling the air. It was so perfect, so absolutely perfect. I never wanted it to end, but my fast approaching orgasm was telling me otherwise. I kiss his lips as I thrust faster and faster making sure we both finish at the same time.

"Jim, Jim I am going to cum" he says as he rises up to meet my next thrust and cums in between our stomachs, throwing his head back against the mattress. I capture his moan in my mouth as his orgasm squeezes me deliciously, making me cum, milking me to the very last drop.

I collapse on top of him. I worry about being to much for him but then he just wraps his arms around me pulling me closer to him. "That was incredible Spock" I sigh contently.

"I am inclined to agree" he says.

I chuckle quietly as I nuzzle my nose against his neck kissing him gently. His hand grabs my chin, pulling me to face him as he captures my lips in a breath taking kiss. I pull back and stare into his eyes. The only real thing that makes him seem truly human. I want to tell him I love him. I want to tell him how long I've been waiting for him my entire life. But I don't. I can't. Hell I barely know the guy. But yet everything with him feels so right…

But still I can't. and I won't. I pull out and lie down next to him. I lay my head on his chest and let the warmth of his body lull me into a deep sleep…

The next day I wake up to find myself tangled up in sheets. The warm body that was next to mine is long gone. At first I think he's gone to the bathroom, but a quick visual check lets me know that I'm the only one in the room. But…where is Spock? I get dressed quickly and check for any sign that last night was not a dream. It can't have been, it just can't. But no matter how hard I look he's not there. He didn't even leave me a note to say goodbye. That bastard. Well if I'm so easy to forget then he will be for me too.

I'm not gonna spend my time crying over some asshole who thinks of me as just another fuck. But even as I think this I can't help the tears that are pouring down my face. Why? Why would he leave me? I thought he had felt the same, I know he did… Guess I was wrong. But what can I expect from an emotionless Vulcan. I should have known better…

I have never felt more heartbroken for anyone I barely even knew. The air I breathe is nothing but a reminder of last night and I can't stand it. With one last look at the room I bolt out of there and make my way back to my apartment.

That's the last time I ever sleep with a Vulcan and let him break my heart…


	2. Chapter 2

_**1 year later**_**….**

**My life pretty much went back to the way it used to be. But mostly I was on robot mode. Everything I did, meant nothing. Absolutely nothing was the same after that one night. I blocked it out as best as I could but I could I forgot something so memorable, So beautiful…**

**I never talked to anyone about it, not even Bones though he must have known but knowing me he chose to keep quiet about it. It would do no good to talk about it though. Just remind me of the loss and hurt, pain I've never felt before, that I went through that day.**

**That day in general passed by in a blur. I don't remember getting back to my apartment but I did somehow. The entire day spent in bed, mourning for the loss of a love never to be found again. The more I thought about it the angrier I became. Why had he left? Was all I could ask myself over and over again. Then I realized that no matter how hard I thought about it, there just was no reasonable explanation. And in my frustrated and angry state of mind all I kept thinking was that the reason he left me was because of my profession. **

**That was the only reason that came to mind. And if that was true, who was he to judge me? It was a job like any other right? But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that he had every right. I mean who wants to be involved with a whore? No decent Vulcan, let alone person would want that in their life. Then I was no longer angry just ashamed of myself and what I did. But what I could do? I had chosen this life and there was no going back.**

**I was about to hop into the shower when I heard the door chime go off. I went over and saw that it was Bones. Weird, what could he want now?**

"**Jim, how are you?" he asked.**

"**Just fine Bones, was about to take a shower but since you're here what's up?" I asked uncertain as to the pleasure of his visit.**

"**Well I'm here because I wanted to go over details about your next movie. Today I was told of an interesting idea and I wanted to see if you were ok with it or not?" he asked with a certain apprehension in his eyes.**

"**Ok, shoot what's the plot and stuff and who do I have to do this time?" I asked bored of the conversation already.**

"**Well see that's the interesting part, its not who your doing its whose gonna do you." he said.**

"**Come again?" I ask with confusion written all over my face.**

"**Yeah, the writers thought it would be great to put you in a film, where you play this debonair Starfleet captain, aboard this ship called The USS Enterprise right, and you screw your female crew left and right , but you end up falling in love and getting taken by…your male first officer." he says with a cowering look in his eyes.**

"**Whoa, they really went out on a limb to see me get fucked in the ass huh? But why now? That's just weird but hey I'm down for anything. So do you know who the guy is or what?" I try not to let the disgust of being taken by another being who wasn't Spock show in my face. But in a way this was payback, show that son of a bitch that he can't hurt me ever again. And I was gonna make sure to make it nice and good just in case if he ever saw it.**

"**Well here's another weird thing, the guy is also gonna be directing the movie! Isn't that just strange? I've never heard of a director taking part in his own movie before but this guy is supposedly new on the scene and I've heard he's brilliant. Don't know what he looks like or even his damn name though." he says, his voice dripping with annoyance.**

"**Oh well I guess we'll know soon enough right? When do we start filming?" I ask.**

"**Well as soon as you said yes, so starting tomorrow." **

"**Damn that quick, oh well. Oh wow does that mean we'll get to wear uniforms and everything and I'll get to say "Ahead warp factor one" I ask enthusiastically.**

"**Yes, Jim. Geez, do you have to act like a damn child sometimes?" he says with a roll of his eyes.**

**I chuckle to myself as I see his expression. He should know better. After that he leaves with a few more details about who I'm gonna fuck within the next couple of weeks. Looks like its Gaila and me again and a couple of others I've heard of but never had the pleasure of meeting, let alone fuck.**

**I hop into the shower and continue on with my nightly routine with one question still on my mind, the one question that has plagued since that one fateful night… **

**Why did he leave?…**

**Spock's POV**

**Why did I ever leave? That is one question I will continue to ask myself until the very end of my existence. Suffice to say, I don't really have an answer. Which causes it to plague me even further. For once in my life, I did not have an answer to a question asked. But if I was being truthful, the question would be How did I ever leave him?**

**The one being who in one night made my existence in this life worthwhile. The one person who made me feel so alive, wanted…loved besides my own birth mother. How did I do it? **

**I sigh deeply as I once again find myself trying to meditate to find some sort of answer. As I breathe in the incense and will my body into a total and complete peaceful state of mind, I find myself assaulted with visions of that night. The hot, passionate, lustful emotions causing me to break any concentration I may have had. My Vulcan upbringing would be sufficient to put me into a complete meditative state but I found that no longer mattered when it came to James T. Kirk.**

**The man who stole any chance at my being at peace and being able to a normal more logical way of life. In one night that man changed everything that I spent that last 25 years of my life trying to accomplish. No doubt if I were on Vulcan, I would be seeing several healers to find the cause of my mental breakdown as they might call it. But I know what he did was something my mother spent all her life trying to do for me. Show me what it truly was to feel…**

**Not to feel with the senses but with the soul. The katra as we call it on Vulcan. Something no true Vulcan could ever truly or even begin to understand unless they themselves had gone through it. In ancient times, it was called finding ones T'hy'la. There is no true standard definition of it but the closest would be brother, friend, lover…**

**I had found my T'hy'la that very fateful night I met Jim. I knew it the moment my eyes gazed upon his across the dance floor. The incense must have been a more powerful affect on me than I thought as I find myself once again reliving that night…**

_**1 year earlier…**_

"**Oh come on Spock you never go out! It's always work, work, work! When are you ever gonna just go out and have some fun? I mean I know your Vulcan and all but come on, I know even Vulcan's have to let loose once in a while, right?" Uhura says once again finding herself facing the straight faced Vulcan she called a friend. **

"**It is more along the lines of there is nothing logical about wasting time and energy dancing or gyrating on a dance floor, when it would be better spent on doing something productive to better one's self or others." I found myself saying once again to the over emotional Terran he called a friend. **

**Sometimes he questioned as to why but then he remembered she was one of the most intelligent beings he had ever encountered while in school and the one who could handle being around someone as stoic as himself and still be able to laugh when he said something unintended to be comical or humorous in any way. Needless to say, he had accompanied his friend to the club that night. He had not intended to do anything that night but stay hidden from any oncoming admirer, drinking his glass of K'vass. The only place in the city with the drink available to him. **

**He was on his second glass of the robust alcoholic beverage when he saw him. The light in the darkness…**

**His very presence demanded attention. The tight clothing showing off his defined abdominal muscles and strong boyish facial features only adding to his beauty. He was one of the most beautiful specimens I had ever seen. But that was nothing on his eyes. He had the most exquisite blue eyes. I feel myself drowning in their beauty. As they meet mine from across the room I feel my whole world spiral out of control with emotions I never knew I had within myself. **

**He like myself is wearing all black but his outfit is intended for grabbing attention, arousing all those whose eyes land upon him. Well certainly has succeeded in that because I find myself so captivated by his very essence I can't help but stare. He notices but seems confused as to whether I truly am looking at him or not, so I nod. I never thought that I would be bold enough as to acknowledge him or admit my attentions toward him but clearly, he making me go where no Vulcan has gone before that night.**

**He makes his way towards me, swaying his hips I notice. His face, pure seduction keeping me trapped in his gaze. Again I notice the icy blue eyes that seem to jump out at you. If his intention was on seducing me, I considered myself seduced in that very moment. **

**Although Vulcan, I was also half human which would explain the momentary lapse in logic which dictated I should have left the moment Nyota decided to leave my side. It was at that moment I also decided that logic had nothing to do with this and I saw no harm in getting better…acquainted. **

**As we introduce ourselves he sticks his hand out to shake mine in greeting. Normally I would be adverse to such an act but once again I found myself eager and compliant to something that is frowned down upon. When our hands touch it is as if the flood gates were opened. Lust, overwhelming all my senses, along with so much more. It would be impossible to describe all that I felt when I was ignorant of all these emotions. But I understand the lust, the curiosity. All coming through the one simple touch. I heard him release a small gasp, quiet enough that only my sensitive hearing could have heard him. **

**I raise my eyebrow so as to not convey my own surprised reaction at the touch, which he simply laughs at. He asks me toward my reason for being there that night which I notice is a way to change the topic of conversation to avoid that which has happened but as I've learned with my dealings with humans its better to pretend as though nothing were happening. I proceed to tell him of how I came about arriving with Nyota and I notice her attentions towards a man at the bar. Jim informs me it is his best friend and I notice his interest in Uhura's figure. I do not blame him for she is one of the most beautiful women I know and one of the main reason's besides her intellect that I find her company more than pleasing.**

**He then inquires about my attire. Particularly about my cap which I use to hide my ears, seeing as it is most rare to find a Vulcan, let alone one in such a place as this. And although it is illogical, I can't help but feel some insecurity towards displaying them in public. Jim though will not accept no as answer so through much persuasion (or little depends on how you view things) I remove my cap and he is shocked to find that I am Vulcan. I find myself shocked myself that he finds it extremely appealing, attractive even, something I've never encountered before.**

**The further we divulge into our conversation, the more we find out about ourselves and our professions. The fact that Jim is a porn star is not surprising. He is beautiful how could any director want to capture that on film during an act so intimate and passionate as one during sexual intercourse. If I could only have the chance…**

**He is about to leave when I tell him of the uncomfortably way I feel when surrounded by so many people such as where we are and mistakes it as his presence being an annoyance to me. The thought of being by myself again with his light shining my dark overwhelms and I cannot be blamed for exclaiming as loudly as I did. He finds humor in this once again and I feel I would do anything to see that smile again.**

**My opportunity comes sooner than expected when he asks me to dance. At first I feel a certain reluctance but I nod because I do not want to be out of his sight anytime soon.**

**The song that plays is sensual, passionate, velvet smooth, the singer's voice captures the mood that has enveloped what I feel when Jim is pressed against my body, as if it were meant to be there. I do not recognize the song but make a note to find out who it is afterwards. As the song progresses so do the movements Jim and I make to each other, producing such lust in me that I have never known before. I find him staring at my lips and I stare at him, telling him everything that I want in that moment. **

**Our lips touch and its as if everything in the world as come into place where it should be, where it belongs. I give into the kiss with more feeling than I think I could ever muster or have ever shown in my entire life. The passion, the love, lust is more than I can handle but I hold him tighter to me. I never want to let this moment, him go. As our kiss comes to its natural end we are panting against each other with our foreheads pressed together.**

"_**You wanna get out of here?" he asks.**_

**And that's all he needs to say before I nod and we are headed on our way to a nearby hotel…where I spent the most amazing, magical, passionate night I will never forgot for as long as I am living…**

**I will also never forget it because it's the day I made the biggest mistake of my life…**

…**leaving my T'hy'la…**

***Back to the present***

**I spent the next year working on useless and meaningless tasks and movies. Movies that could never capture on film the love that one feels when one finds true love. No matter how great the actor. That is until I am presented with a new project by one of my superior's. **

"**We think it would be good for you to branch out Spock. The way you capture things on film is magical and we thought this would be a challenge for you and I know how you love those." says Christopher Pike with laugh, my captain as he likes me to call him. Though he knows I would never call him anything informal. I suppose he just likes to 'tease' me as they call it. An illogical form of entertainment…**

**I look at the script and realize there is something fascinating about the plot. Something indeed I would consider. Then I realize what type of film it is and almost immediately reject until I come across a name. A name that has haunted me for that past year since I last heard it. A pornographic film with at the top of the list of people they chose reading…**

_**James Tiberius Kirk**_

**I find myself clutching the script with strength I rarely used and almost tear it before I realized what I was doing and get a hold of my senses. I have no idea how to react or what to say but I readily accept the offer, telling Pike before he goes to make my name anonymous and he goes to make all the necessary preparations for the film. Within a couple of weeks I will see him, Jim…my T'hy'la and I cannot contain the joy I feel in my heart at the prospect of seeing him again. I feel the muscles in my face form a small smile. And for once in my life I do not feel shame at seeing the reaction on my face.**

**As the days pass and I make everything ready for film, I count the seconds until I see him once again. A few days before the movie is about to begin filming, Uhura informs me that one of the stars of the film wishes to meet me to discuss some of the things in the film. I find no objection so I make my way through the mess of wires that are coming through everywhere and come to a door of a dressing room for one of the stars. I feel a sense of weariness at the prospect of having to argue with someone who feels they are better than everyone else and mentally prepare for such an argument until I open the door…**

…**and standing no more than a few meters of me is none other than James Tiberius Kirk himself. Any preparation I may have had is worthless at this point, especially when I see Jim's eyes frown and become angry. Though I see pure sadness in their depths and I feel as though nothing in the world could have prepared me for this moment…**

"**What the fuck are you doing here?"**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kirk's POV_

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_…

That's all I could find myself to ask him. Afraid that if I were to be totally in control of myself I would be asking "Where have you been?" and "Why did you leave that night?" Even after all this time I find myself wanting him so badly it hurts. But he hurt me right to the core and I'm not going let it go that easily. No sir I won't.

I had arrived at the studio where we were to begin filming that afternoon with the intention of meeting this great director everyone was talking about but no one had yet to see. When I get there I see a flurry of people running here and there adjusting lights or mixing wires, well at least that's what it looked like to me but hey I'm no technician.

I find this woman giving out orders and I figure if she's doing that she has to be the director, or at least know who it is. I as get closer to her I see something familiar about her. I can't really put my finger on it but it feels like I've seen her somewhere before. I don't pay to much attention to it at the moment because in my profession I get to see plenty of beautiful women and she is no exception.

"Excuse me but did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I say with my most charming smile.

She gives me a stern look but I can see she is fighting a smile. I give her a quick up and down and oh holy hot fuck would I like to break a piece off that. She notices my attention towards her and her almost smile turns into an instant frown.

"Listen buddy I have to many things to do to be wasting my time with the likes of you" she says completely annoyed.

"Fair enough," I say with my hands up in a surrender gesture, "I just wanted to know if you knew where and who the director was?"

"And you are?" she asks her tone of voice I notice reaching a breaking point.

"Me? I'm James T. Kirk the star of the film" I say like if it's the most obvious thing in the world but hey how many times in her life is she gonna come across someone as gorgeous as me?

"And what's your name gorgeous" I say putting on my best dazzling smile that have made many women melt or drop their panties for me on sight.

She gives me an annoyed look and picks up a bunch of wires on the floor.

"That's a lot of wires for one woman" I say trying to offer my help.

"I'm fine without it thanks" she says brushing me off.

"You are fine without it" I say smirking at her. "But hey its only fair I mean that looks heavy and besides I already told you my name. it's only fair right?" I ask my voice dripping with innocence.

She glances at me from the side and says "It's Uhura" going back to arranging the wires on the floor.

"Uhura no way that's the name I was gonna pick for you, so what's your last name?"

"Uhura is my last name"

"There are no first names in your world?" I ask slightly confused but no way in hell close to backing down from this.

She simply smiles and continues doing her job. In the distance I notice one of the technician's laughing to himself and shaking his head at my apparently useless attempts to get this chick to like me.

"So you pick up wires and give attitude to one of the stars of the film, so what's your job supposed to be exactly?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

She gives me another looks and says "I'm assistant to the director but you obviously don't know what that entitles?"

"Sure I do, you make sure everything gets done properly and make sure the stars are happy, keeping everything organized for the brains behind the operation. making sure everyone is happy and at peace especially the director who the head chief in charge." I say with a cocky smile.

"Wow for a minute there I thought you were a dumb porn star who only has sex with whoever they tell him to fuck." she says with eyebrow raise and a smirk on her face.

"Well, not only" I say with a smart smile and she giggles and turns her head away.

"If you wanna see the director your gonna have to give me a minute because I don't actually know if he's arrived or not but I can take you to your dressing room to see if you like the accommodations or not and to try on your uniform so we can see if we need to make any last minute adjustments."

"Lead away milady"

As we make our way through the workers on the set, I can't help but take in the scenery. They really made every effort to make this look like a real starship. My eyes bulge when I notice the 'bridge' of the ship were supposed to be on. It looks so real I can't help but feel like I really am on a starship and can't help but get a sense of pride that this will be my ship.

"Um are you coming or not?" I hear Uhura ask from a distance, rousing me from my Starfleet fantasies.

"No not yet but if you wanna 'assist' me in that I've no objections." I answer with another cocky grin.

She merely huffs and turns away, continuing to walk to our destination. I quickly make my way through the people on the set and follow her. We reach the door to my dressing room and I stare at my surroundings, taking in all the splendor when I hear Uhura's voice once again interrupt the fantasies come to life in my head.

"I'm gonna go find him now so you just wait here and try on the uniform while you wait."

"Anything you say Lieutenant Uhura" I say getting into my role already.

She rolls her eyes and closes the door behind her. I take in the décor once more. The walls are crème color the blend well with the white satin couch that sits in the middle. I notice there is a faux fur rug on the floor and I momentarily get lost in another fantasy. This one just like all the others featuring one pointy eared bastard whose skin would feel so luscious against mine as we claim each other on said rug. The fur against our skin on adding to the delicious feel of us wrapped around each other, kissing, touching each others bodies…

There is something so sensual about fur on the skin…

I think about getting naked and jerking one out real quick but then I remember I'm supposed to be meeting this director guy. I quickly find the clothes rack and look at my uniforms. They look about the right size, but you just never know. I'm in the process of taking off my clothes and about to unzip myself when the door opens.

And standing there is the last person I thought I would ever see again…

…Spock…

"What the hell are you doing here?" I can't help but ask my voice portraying all the sudden anger I felt.

His eyes just bore into mine but I read all the fear and love in his eyes and with a hint of…lust? And that's when I realized I was half naked and about to put my shirt back on when as quick as lightning he's in front of me. He pins me to the nearest wall with my hands above my head. The fierce heat from his body is the first thing I notice. Then the hand that is free is sliding down my chest to my stomach, feeling, getting familiar once again with what once his.

His touch making me shiver and gasp softly. At hearing my gasp he takes things a step further and places his hand on my denim covered erection. Palming my dick through my jeans, rubbing me until I'm so hard I feel like I'm gonna burst, all the while his lips are kissing and sucking along my neck, making me throw my head back and moan.

I feel him grind up against my leg, his prominent erection pressed hard against me. The motion causing me to press harder against his hand, making him moan in return. At the sound of his moan its like something snaps within me and I'm pushing him away from me harder and faster than I ever thought possible. His eyes not betraying the shock of my actions but deeply laden with the lust that was building between us. And it took all the strength I had not to push him against the wall and fuck him right then and there but the I remembered what happened last time that happened and the anger is back.

"Don't you ever touch me again! What you think you can show up again and fuck me and then leave me high and dry like you did last time? No. Never again you hear me Spock." I say with as much rage as I could muster with the lust still coursing through my veins.

I give him one more look and leave before I change my mind. His eyes once again betraying what his face never says. The 'I'm sorry' in his eyes is the last thing I see before I close the door behind me.

I walk as quickly as possible out of there without giving away that something was wrong with me. Because there was…something so wrong.

How could I let him touch me again after what he did? And why the hell did he think he had the right to even touch me after dumping me like a cheap whore at motel. I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he did to me…no matter how much my heart may want to…

I make it back to my apartment where I quickly find my bottle of antique Jack Daniels which I keep hidden for special occasions. I don't know about you but I think this is considered as one of said occasions. I take one shot straight and then another. After the third one I feel calm enough to get my shit together.

Okay so Spock is the new director. Okay so…now what? I can't exactly get him fired. I mean they picked him for a reason right? This isn't a cruel and unusual punishment just to spite me right? Oh no I'm talking to myself. I have to call Bones. Maybe he can give me a good hypo to the neck and make this nightmare go away.

As he appears on the vidscreen his face automatically turns into a frown. 'I must look worse than I feel' I think.

"Jim what's wrong? Did you get stuck with another STD again?" he asks with annoyance dripping from his voice.

"No Bones it has nothing to do with that, just…could you come over please. I'm not feeling to well to deal with my own company. And bring some of your good medicine with you okay." I said with my best joking around voice.

"I'm on my way kid just hold on tight while I get there." and with the screen goes black.

I sit there for a few more minutes staring at the dark screen. I go back to get me another shot of whiskey and think. Of everything til that point. It was at that moment I remembered why I recognized Uhura. She was that girl that Spock was with that night at the club when we met. She didn't seem so feisty then but I hadn't met her yet and add to the fact that my attitude towards her wasn't so gentlemen like either.

My thoughts are broken as soon as I hear the door chime. I let Bones in and I see the bag he has under his arm. It's going to be a good morning tomorrow, but that's the beauty of having a doctor for a manager.

"Okay kid, what's wrong you look like hell" he asks, his voice brute but I know well enough by now that he's concerned.

I sigh and ask him to sit down on the couch with me. I know I'm wearing his patience thin but how do I even begin to tell him the entire story?

"Bones…do you remember about a year ago we went to that club Orion's Belt?"

"Sure I remember Jim. You left without me and I was worried sick and then the next day I find you here moping about like if you had lost your puppy. And don't think I ever forgot about that. I'm just decent enough to give you the privacy you need and I knew you were gonna tell me when you were ready so I didn't push. So does this have to do with what happened that night?"

"Yeah actually…it does…" and I proceed to tell him everything that happened that night. Excluding the details with Spock and I. Some things are really best kept private. But I told him enough to make him understand that what happened damaged me more than I ever thought possible.

"Jeez and this guy is the new director? Damn the world really likes to shit on you huh?" he says amusement showing in his eyes.

"Yeah apparently but I can't back out now you know? It'd be like admitting that he won or something and I won't give him the satisfaction. You know me Bones."

"Yeah I do and its because I know that your lying straight through your teeth. You know the only realize your gonna keep doing the movie is because you want him to see you fuck other people, get him jealous and make him want you again so he can fuck your little brains out, which oh yeah he's gonna have to because he is the director remember?" he says.

Its then I remember that the script said that the director was going to take but in the movie and that he is the one who fucks the captain. Oh Shit! I momentarily freak out but don't let it show. I can't help but secretly agree with him but I don't correct him because I know more than ever that Spock still wants me if today was any proof. But the thought of him fucking me is another issue. I hadn't remembered that little detail.

"Doesn't matter. When he does It'll be like fucking a statue. He won't get any reaction out of me. I'll make sure of that."

"Yeah okay whatever you say Jim" he says with much doubt.

I don't care what Bones thinks. I'll let him fuck me but I'll make sure that has the worst fuck of his life. He'll never want to want to touch me again. But even as I think this I know its not completely true.

I want him again. So much it hurts me just to think about it. When he had me pinned against the wall, his body against mine, touching me after so long. His hands sending trails of fire throughout my body, making my blood burn with desire I hadn't felt since that one fateful night. I drink another shot and try to hide my shiver with the intensity of the drink.

"Yeah…whatever I say" as I continue to drink the night away.

The thoughts of Spock assailing me throughout the entire night until I pass out from drinking to much…

In the morning I find a hypo next to my bed with a note next to it.

_Jim_

_Inject yourself with some of this stuff I know how much you hate it when I do it. Remember to drink plenty of fluids and I'll see you at the studio tomorrow._

_Bones_

Yeah tomorrow…that's when everything would begin…and something's would end….


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: A Night To Remember 4/??_

_Author: moi svrldsmntls_

_Pairing: kirk/spock _

_Rating: NC-17_

_Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or the movie although I really wish I could come up with that much genius! Don't own don't sue!_

_Spock_

James. T. Kirk. Once again that name causes emotions in me that no one has ever been able to accomplish. Once again I lose myself in the essence that his very being…

How could I have even dared touch him after I so cowardly left him. But then again how could I not? He was there. In the flesh before my very eyes just as I remembered him. Only now the maturity of years have slightly tainted his features giving him a more rugged manly look that I could never truly accomplish with my physiology.

To feel him so close, to taste his lips and skin once more, was more overwhelming to a mind such as mine even with all the years of training on Vulcan that I have had.

My thoughts are brought back to the way things had ended yesterday with a encounter…

"_Don't you ever touch me again! What you think you can show up again and fuck me and then leave me high and dry like you did last time? No. Never again you hear me Spock!" _

Those words. Those very words that left me so paralyzed, I could not have responded even if I had wanted to.

I was not looking forward to when shooting the film would begin and I would have to witness the love of my life being touched, caressed, loved by another that was not me.

Maybe not love because I knew no other could love him as I did but just the thought of someone else even touching him was making me burn…

Burn with envy…

Another emotion I have never truly understood until that very moment. I try to push it out of mind as I enter the building where I see everyone hard at work preparing for the first scene. I find Uhura putting some last minute touches on the set as I sit in the 'Captain's Chair' as the crew has decided to dub it. Quite illogical to name an inanimate object but do not voice my opinion out loud. I have long noticed the compelling need for humans anthropomorphism.

I see no need to read the script once more since I've memorized the scene and decide better to use my time to check the camera equipment. As I'm looking through the lenses to see what angle I want to view from I spot Jim across the room. My breath catches at the sight of him in his casual clothing. He looks so breathtakingly beautiful. The clothing fitting perfectly to his broad shoulders and chest, accentuating his firm figure. I'm completely captivated by his presence I do not notice Uhura is standing right behind me, silently observing.

"He maybe cute but he has a lot to learn about being a decent human being" she says bitterly.

"I on the contrary would argue with this assessment" I say turning my attention to her, "I find Mr. Kirk to be exceptionally fascinating in his line of work, a rare find with not only aesthetically pleasing qualities but also incredible talent which I look forward to captivating on film."

"Whoa that's one high opinion, I guess he's alright if you say so but still think he's got a lot to learn. Well I gotta go finish up, do you need anything?" she asks.

"I do not require anything at this moment. Thank you Ms. Uhura."

She turns and walks over to a man everyone calls Bones. I do not understand the reasoning behind this name but once again do not question it. She seems to be captivated by their conversation, so I turn back to what I was previously doing only to find I am no longer alone. Jim is standing before me with an expression I cannot decipher. Whether it was curiosity or longing or maybe both I cannot tell because it is gone the next moment leaving me with a doubt as to whether I had imagined it or not.

"So I heard what you said to Uhura, you didn't have to do that you know? She's right there's nothing decent or right about what I do and I know I'm asshole so if you think I'm gonna forgive you for that I'll let you know right now I'm not that easy…" he trails off with a lost defeated angry look. I feel something inside of my chest tighten at the sound of his voice sounding so small. I do not let any of this as I straighten myself and put my hands behind my back.

"I assure you I was defending nothing nor using that as an excuse to justify what I've done but giving my honest opinion on something I found an error in. Ms. Uhura is blinded by her dislike of you and does wish to see 'the real you' as you humans would say." I said trying to not let my voice betray what I was feeling at that very moment.

"Well thanks anyways that was…nice of you" he says with a small smile that disappears instantly as it came. I find myself longing to see more of it.

"You have nothing to thank me for I was again expressing only an honest opinion based on the facts that I know are true." I said staring at him in the eye.

"So uh where do you want me?" he asks trying to be professional.

For a moment I am unable to answer, my mind forming images of our past couplings, until I am able to decipher what he truly means. I of course do not any of this show but his face tells me that he knew exactly where my mind was, a testament of how attuned we were.

"If you will kindly follow me I will show you where exactly I would like you to sit" I say with as much seriousness as I can.

We move across to one of the tables in the middle of the bar scene. I take one more look at all around me to admire the work and efficiency of the entire crew. I gesture for him to sit in the chair and I sit in the one across from him.

"As you already know you have been physically beaten, which is why you are covered in blood, and Captain Pike has stopped the fight. You will sit there and recite your lines while Mr. Pike sits where I am now. After the first few lines you will get up and move across to where he is sitting and proceed with…what is required of you" I say, my voice once again controlled.

"So I've just gotten the shit kicked out of me and basically I say my spiel and then walk all sexy to him, get on my knees and blow him right?" he says with his usual smirk.

"Though your use of wording is quite crude it is also very appropriate" I cannot help but let my lips twitch upward a bit but I quickly hide it.

He has seen it unfortunately and makes his smirk grow more smug. We let our eyes linger a moment too long on each other. Each taking in each others features, before our moment is interrupted when Uhura walks over to announce that we are ready to begin filming. I nod once at him once, his eyes staring straight into mine. I do not know where the anger from yesterday went but I am relieved its not what I see in his eyes.

I walk back and sit in my chair, adjusting the camera once more to check that its perfect. I see Jim through the lens and I find he is still staring at me. He winks at me and gives me a charming smile that gives me the sensation of melting.

"Alright everyone silence on the set" I immediately feel everyone stop their activities and all eyes on me, the silence is deafening. I did not even require to raise my voice, _Fascinating._

I nod towards both gentlemen as cue to begin speaking. As the scene unfolds I find myself completely enthralled by his performance. Although its acting, the emotions he puts into the words capture your attention. As if you knew what he was going through. As the scene continues to unfold, the mood changes quickly and I find myself fascinated by how he manages to grasp your attention towards him without a single movement of his body.

"So you like being the only genius level repeat offender in the mid west?" Pike says firmly.

"Maybe I love it" Kirk says while licking his lips sensually. I follow the movement of his tongue across his lips. Captivated by the small gesture and a quick survey of the room shows I'm not the only one.

As Kirk laughs at Pike's suggestion of enlisting in Starfleet, the sexual tension in the room increases. His smile, oh how truly beautiful it is. How his face lights up, resonating his beauty for all to see. I feel a quick bout of jealousy which I immediately rid myself of. There is no need to be jealous of something that is not mine. Completely Illogical.

"We done?" Kirk asks with fierce look in his eyes.

"I'm done" Pike says with finality.

"Well Captain Pike. You've seen my father, maybe even met him. You've seen how…handsome he is am I right?" Kirk says.

"Well yeah but what does that have to do with Starfleet?" Pike says, confusion in his voice.

"My father was a great man, captain of a starship for just 12 minutes and he saved over 800 lives, that's a lot to live up to wouldn't you say?" Kirk says as he gets up and strides over to wear Pike is sitting.

"Yeah I dare you to better." he says cocky.

"Lets get something straight," Jim says standing over Pike, his eyes staring straight into his, "whatever he can do, I can do better and I'll show you by doing those 4 years in 3 and by doing this" Kirk says as he captures Pike's lips in kiss.

Tentative at first but as Jim's lips press firmer into his, Pike seems to literally melt into the kiss. I hear the quiet gasp of several crew members. Their breaths quickening at the scene unfolding before them. I find my own breathing becoming erratic and I fight to control it as well as the quickly growing erection I try to conceal. I continue filming and find that Jim's eyes are no longer closed but are open and focused on me.

His tongue wrapping itself around Pike's so sensually, his every movement making it harder and harder for me to control my actions. I thank all my years on Vulcan for amount of control and stoicism I am showing on the outside, on the inside I am burning, yearning for his lips to be in mine. His hands travel downward rubbing against hardening erection, his eyes still locked onto mine. I lick my dry lips trying to keep some of quickly losing control intact. His lips move down to his neck, his tongue added to the mix.

Pike moans slightly at a bite Kirk places on the pulse of his neck, at the same time I feel my own hand traveling to cup my erection. I look around quickly to see if anyone notices but see that everyone is in a near similar state but as myself trying to be professional and failing miserably at concealing their arousal. Soon Jim is on his knees, unzipping the black trousers and freeing the trapped erection.

The quiet gasp that escapes my lips is my final failed attempt at hiding my own arousal as Jim wraps his lips upon the harden member. I see his tongue sliding up then down tracing the penis with his lips and tongue. Pike's hand travels down to his head and entangles his fingers in his hair. His moans of desire no longer contained but liberated revealing the intensity of what he was feeling at the sexual attentions.

Kirk's head starts to bob up and down on the erection, his movements becoming faster and faster, his tongue stroking broadly, erotically causing everyone in the room to shift in their positions. My palm rubs harder against my phallus, a quiet moan escaping my lips. He seems to hear this because once again his eyes are locked onto mine.

The noise I produced seems to encourage him because if possible his movements become faster and faster, with more tongue and saliva dribbling down his chin and all over the erection. My own hand seems to follow his rhythm because I soon find myself close to climax. I see that the hand that is free is stroking his own member with the same strength and speed as the actions of his lips and tongue.

I know he is almost there but he is trying to make Pike climax first. He is not far behind as he grunts and groans become louder. His blue eyes are dilated and dark with lust, his lips are swollen red and the noises he makes around the erection enough to drive anyone mad with lust. My assessment is correct at the answering deep groan as he releases in Jim's mouth. Jim moans around the softening member as he swallows the fluid. Some manages to get on his chin, and I find myself wanting to lick it off him which I quickly rid myself of but notice I'm not alone because I see Pike taking his face in his hands and using his tongue to clean the excess off. He pulls Jim in for another kiss while one of his hands travels down the wrap around his neglected member.

Jim groans into the kiss as Pike's hand moves swiftly over his member, the noises doing everything for my impending orgasm. Jim opens his eyes once more and locks them onto mine as he nears the edge, his moans pouring out of him enveloping my very essence and bringing me over the edge in a mind blowing orgasm causing me to take every lesson I've learned my entire life in control to be put to the test in that very instance.

Jim must have sensed it because he follows me a second after and I'm there capturing it in all its erotic glory. The sounds being produced from his mouth are like music to my ears. I quickly compose myself making sure no one saw my loss of control. I notice no one paying attention to anything but to what they just saw and some were trying to conceal themselves as I was at that very moment.

I turn back to the scene before me to see them wrapping it up with the last few lines…

"So what do you think now…Captain?" Jim says with his infamous smirk displayed.

"I think with a mouth like yours Kirk, it'll be a loss for all of Starfleet if you don't enlist" he says with a smirk of his own. He captures Jim's lips in one last final kiss before standing and leaving Jim to his thoughts.

"Cut" I say and instantly the atmosphere dies and everyone is back to their usual professionalism. I make my way over to the actors and notice the coloring in Jim's face and the smell radiating off him more strongly than before. I feel stirrings of arousal once more in my groin but block it out once I'm in front of him.

"That was quite the performance J- Mr. Kirk, the same goes for you Mr. Pike. I offer my congratulations." I say.

"Thanks Mr. Spock. If you'll excuse me gentlemen I have to go clean myself up" said Pike leaving us with a final nod.

I nod back and Jim gives a wave of his hand and we are left alone. He looks up at me and I find myself drowning into his eyes like I did once long ago. The beauty more enrapturing now with the afterglow of coupling. I open my mouth to offer my congrats to him before we are interrupted once more by Uhura's presence.

"Hey Spock, we need you over here to check some of the film" she says, annoyance at being in Kirk's eyesight evident in her voice.

"I will join you in just a moment Ms. Uhura if you will give me just one moment with Mr. Kirk please" I say with as much authority as I have.

She looks at me and just nods tightly before she leaves. I turn back to Jim to find him hiding a smile. I tilt my head to the side as to question why and the merely makes him giggle more loudly.

"You really got that 'I'm the boss' thing down." he says his smile illuminating his face.

"Well technically I am 'the boss' as you say. So whatever I say must be respected and excepted as such" I say with my hands behind my back knowing the reaction it would cause in him.

I watch him laugh more loudly and freely now and it was a absolutely wonderful site. I had thought I would never see it again. He is about to say something else when we are interrupted this time by a green woman who as quick as a flash is in Jim's arms kissing and hugging him. The jealousy I once felt is back again and I find myself disgusted with the display.

"Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy!!! Oh how I missed you its been a while!" the green woman says in between kisses.

"Yeah its nice to see you too Gaila, now will you get off?" he says with slight annoyance but I also see a smile on his face which makes whatever hope I had crumble.

"If you'll excuse me I have obligations I must attend too" I say tight lipped and stoicism in place.

"Wait Spock it-" Jim tries to say but I do not let him finish as I quickly make my way over to the crew.

"Oh forget that boring old Vulcan, come on we have to catch up!" I hear her say from across the room.

"No wait-" he tries to protest but is tugged away quickly. I give him one final look and turn back to what I working on.

It's quite illogical to focus on something worthless as emotions when there is work to be done…


End file.
